sithroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Policy: Character Creation
Characters are an essential part of role playing. They are the very base of everything that happens. But when there are such important things, there must be regulations. Character Creation To create a character, one must go to the guide, and follow the instructions on the page. Then go to Forum: Character Approval. Make sure to sign the forum. An member of the Administration team will look at the forum, and tell you if your character is okay. It can be a human, or any other species, as long as it is approved. General Rules *Multiple characters may be made for one user, but he/she has to be able to handle all of them. Even if you are a high enough level to have multiple characters (see here for how user levels work), that doesn't mean you have to have the maximum amount of characters allowed, if you don't have time to role play them. *Characters should be reasonably named. Simply, names may not be rude, and they have to follow common sense (For example, dfjldhfgrupqzs is not an appropriate name). They should also not be named after characters from well known media sources, such as Harry Potter or Bruce Wayne. *Your character must be of your own original creation. You can not steal ideas from other media, or use a character from Star Wars. (Other media includes films, TV shows, manga, anime, cartoons, books and/or comics.) You also cannot steal ideas from other users. The history of your character should be as unique to you as possible.This however does not pertain to species in general. If you have come up with a new idea for a species, although the the rpg site should in general adhere to the basic principles of how the new species character works, that doesn't mean others can't also have a character of that species. We will however try to keep the species within a reasonable limit. For instance, using Harry Potter is a blatant rip off from J.K. Rowling, but the idea of wizards in general was not hers, is not owned by her, and can be used by anyone. *After two weeks of user inactivity major characters are at severe risk of demotion, displacement, or deletion. Administrators reserve the right to implement any of the prior punishments if deemed necessary. *Upon creating an account at this wiki a user automatically receives a slot in which to create a character. From there they receive additional slots according to their user levels. As stated above characters must be maintained and remain somewhat active. Administrators reserve the right to disallow additional creation of characters. **Creation of minor characters may start at any level, however, abusing the privilege of being allowed any number of minor characters will not be tolerated, you should still have some level of ability and time to role play any and all characters you have, including minor ones. *Each user may have a maximum of four characters in a single faction and only two of those may hold a position of power. *Sith are usually trained from a young age, but can also have been somewhere else before getting trained. You may, however, not Character Page Standards *''Template:My Character'' should be at the top of every character page. This makes it easier for people to know what user controls what character. *''Template:Character Infobox'' can be used on character pages. It is not required, but it is recommended. *Character pages must be properly categorized. Here are the categories required: **''Category:Characters'' **The species of the character (Category:Human for human). **If the character is a demigod, the child's parent (Category:Member of Hand of the Force for members of the Hand of the Force) **Optional categories also include birth place, male/female, birth year, etc. *Character pages should be substantially more then a photo, name and sentence. They need to have actual bio/history/facts about the character, if you receive a notice that your page is too short or needs to be improved in some way, and do not do so by 5 days following the request, the character will be put on lock down, until the problem is corrected, if it has not been fixed after 14 days, the user will receive a warning. *Your bio and history also needs to be within reason, as this is a role play wiki and not a fan fiction wiki, these characters are interacting with each other. Characters should not be OP. There should also be some level of realism to your bios, for instance, magically finding HQ of one of the factions with no explanation other then a 12 year old child travelling around the galaxy aimlessly is not an appropriate explanation as to how they got to HQ. Also children fending for themselves on the streets, not a reasonable bio, as realistically it's hard at best. *If you wish to create some sort of new species, it must be approved by a Bueraucrat. Current bueraucrats are Moodle, Blood and Mo2damo *Also, as this site takes place some 5000 years in the future after canon, far enough that none of the canon characters are alive, so you can not write canon characters into your bios. Power standards Your characters powers need to be taken off the faction page of your faction, and need to be within reason. You can't use powers based off other factions. Also, the powers which say "Bishop power" "Sith fist power" and such may only be used by someone on that rank or higher. Un-Claimed Characters It is required characters be approved with the approval forum. If a character is made without being approved, the creator will be notified with Template: Approval Warning The page will be deleted. The user will have the option of making a claim request. If he/she does then the page will be un-deleted. Questions? Ask an admin http://sithroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Administrators